Hellos and Goodbyes
by Reihoshi-ko
Summary: Rin was taken 7 years ago. Sesshoumaru looked for her endlessly, but never found her. What happens when the girl, who is being used as a slave by a lord, does wrong? And what happens when Sesshoumaru finds the girl's necklace? Will Inuyasha and co. help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters used in this story. I only own the idea. Thanks for reading. This is my first FF lol so it's probably not good. Leave any comments if you wish. Good and bad. Thank you again.

* * *

**

Chapter One

Although the darkness was creeping in on the group, they kept walking. The trees were casting eerie shadows and the wind whistled making Jaken shiver. Sesshoumaru, Jaken, a demon and servant of Sesshoumaru, and Ah-, the 2 headed demon, kept walking, all in pace with Sesshoumaru.  
"Master, Where are we headed?" Jaken asked looking up to Sesshoumaru's calm exterior. The lord ignored his companion and continued walking. A little behind him he could tell Ah-Un was getting tired and weak. Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly, making Jaken walk into him.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, what is it that troubles you so?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru looked down at him.  
"We'll rest for the night." And with that he sat under an oak tree and closed his eyes. His thoughts were of the child he saved a few years ago. Rin. She was 8 when she was taken from him. Now she would be 15. He tried to find her. Searched endlessly. Secretly he still was. But he found nothing. He wondered if the girl was still alive. He worried about her. For Sesshoumaru worry was a rare thing, but when it came to the human child he was always worried for her. He was like a father to her and he felt the responsibility to take care of her and he had failed that the night she was stolen from him. He hated that feeling. He done his best to rid the haunting thoughts from his mind. But he couldn't make the memory of that night go away.  
It was only a few hours until dawn and Rin and Jaken were still calmly asleep. Sesshoumaru stood by the river bank waiting for them to wake so they could be on their way. He decided to go and hunt for food for his human companion. He was about 1000 yards away when he heard Rin's screams. He automatically stopped hunting and ran back to where they had stopped for the night. When he arrived, Jaken was lying at the bottom of a tree, unconscious and Ah-Uh was on the river bank, bleeding from a wound in his back. But Rin was gone.  
"Rin!" Sessoumaru shouted, grabbing of his sword, Tokijin. But there was no reply to come. Whoever had attacked his companions had gone and with Rin.

* * *

Inuyasha and the group were not far from Sessoumaru's group. They had made camp in a small clearing for the night. Shippo and Kirara curled up near the fire and Miroku and Sango were lying together. Kagome and Inuyasha sat on some rocks and talked a bit. Inuyasha stopped and looked at the trees. Kagome watched him.  
"Inuyasha. What is it?" She asked, slightly worried.  
"Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said as he got up and ran into the tree line.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and followed him. When she caught up with him he was already yelling at Sesshoumaru.  
"Inuyasha!" She yelled again, but again she was ignored.  
"Why the hell are you here Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha spat at his older bother. Sesshoumaru just laughed.  
"Little brother, why does it bother you so much?" Sesshoumaru smirked at Inuyasha. He received a glare back. Inuyasha then moved in and attacked. Sesshoumaru calmly moved away and used his poison claws on Inuyasha's neck. Kagome ran forward.  
"Sesshoumaru! Please. Let him go?" She pleaded with him. He looked at her and then dropped Inuyasha to the ground like a rag doll.  
"Leave." Sesshoumaru said, his tone demanding, as he sat down again. Grudgingly, Inuyasha stood and left, annoyed that he was so easily beaten. Kagome apologised to Sesshoumaru and then followed the annoyed half-demon.

* * *

It was dawn when Rin was woken up by another slave. She groaned. She had been living in the small underground room with 12 other girls since she was 8. It was boring to wake to the same four dull, dark walls. No sunlight or fresh air got down here. She rolled over and tried to sleep some more. She was shaken again by the slave.  
"Rin. Rin wake up. He is coming and you'll get beaten if you're not up. Rin." Her fellow slave's sweet voice whispered in her ear. Rin sighed and stood up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Everyday the Lord would come down and pick 4 girls to do what he wanted for the week. Rin was always picked. She wished she was never taken. She pictured all the lovely places she could have been if she was with Lord Sesshoumaru. But instead she was stuck here. Being beaten and used. The door opened and in walked the Lord. He was in his late forties. He picked Rin and 3 other girls. They were all pulled out and told what to do straight away. Rin sighed and got work tidying the bedrooms.

* * *

It was dawn and Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Ah-Un were already travelling. The sky was clear of all clouds and made any lakes they past a lovely sky blue colour. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but remember how much Rin loved the lakes, and the meadows. The child was always picking flowers and giving them to Sesshoumaru and Jaken. Although at the time it started to bore the Lord, he missed it. The group was so quiet and dull without the child. He missed her. He longed to hear her soft voice.  
"My Lord?" Jaken's voice tore into Sesshoumaru's thoughts, bringing him back to reality.  
"Where are we going?" Jaken asked.  
"To find Naraku" Came Sesshoumaru's simple answer.  
"But, My Lord, we have no idea where he is." Sesshoumaru ignored him. They continued walking in silence. After a few hours Sesshoumaru stopped.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru? What it is?" Jaken asked, after managing to not walk into his Lord. Sesshoumaru knelt down to the ground and picked up a silver necklace. Jaken noticed his master do so and saw the necklace. It meant nothing to Jaken though. For Sesshoumaru however, it meant a lot. He stood up and looked at the necklace in his hands.  
"My Lord. What is that thing?" Jaken asked.  
"Jaken." Sesshoumaru's icy voice said.  
"Yes, My Lord?"  
"This here, is a necklace. It was Rin's."  
"But sir. The child has been gone for years. Surely she's dead?"  
"I don't know." And with that Sesshoumaru put the necklace in a pocket and continued walking. _Surely the child is dead. Who would want something so annoying as that for all these years?_ Jaken thought as he followed behind Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Inuyasha was still sulking from the night before. Kagome had told Sango about what happened and on the journey that day decided to talk to Inuyasha about it. She ran up to him and walked beside him. He looked upset. 

"Inuyasha?" She asked. Inuyasha looked at her. Then forward again. Kagome continued anyway.

"Inuyasha. Look. Sesshoumaru is allowed to walk here too. And you two should really stop fighting anyways." Inuyasha gave a low growl and stopped. Everyone else stopped and looked at him.

"Look Kagome! I should have beat him! And you know, I don't care! He's pathetic anyways!" Inuyasha shouted at her before storming off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted after him. "How can he be such a jerk?!" She sighed and the group continued on after Inuyasha.

* * *

Rin was washing plates when she dropped one. It shattered on the hard ground. A guard heard the noise and came over. He looked at her then at the plate. He shook his head and walked out. Rin ran after him. She grabbed his arm. 

"No. Please. You don't need to get him." Rin pleaded with the guard. He pulled away, hit her across the face and walked away. Rin fell to the floor. She rubbed her face. She'd be getting a nice purple bruise tomorrow. She stood up and ran to the door. Just as she put her hand on the handle a strong arm was wrapped round her neck. Rin was pulled away and pinned to the wall. She looked at the Lord who was keeping her here. Her eyes filled with tears. She looked away. He took over his belt and threw her to the couch. Rin whimpered slightly and tried to get up. The Lord took his belt and hit her with it across the face. The leather hit her hard, making her eyes water. He hit her again and then punched her in the stomach. Light tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"Please. Stop. It won't happen again." Rin cried. She was thrown against a wall and punched again.

"Speak when spoken to bitch!" The Lord shouted at her. Rin cried more. She was shaky from the fear. He kicked her hard in the ribs and left her there.

"Back to work Rin!" He shouted before he left. Rin lay there on the floor, she coughed lightly and cries.

"Lord Sesshoumaru... Why did you not find me?" She whispered to herself and cried more.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After finding Rin's necklace Sesshoumaru was feeling uneasy. His followers didn't notice this but he was always good at hiding emotions. He just wanted to know Rin was safe and well and if she wasn't he would kill anyone in his path until she was safe again. The group walked calmly through the trees along a path made by many years of being walked on. They reached a clearing and the path stopped. In the clearing they were greeted by lizard-like men with swords. The atmosphere was cold and dark. It was clear that Sesshoumaru's group were not welcome there. Jaken ran behind his lord and stayed there. One of the Lizard-men laughed. Sesshoumaru however, showed no expression. He glared at the Lizard-men who were blocking his path. He was determined to find some sign of Rin even if it killed him. He had to know.

"Move" Sesshoumaru's voice came, a dark and deep order. The Lizard-men laughed again. Sesshoumaru returned a glare.

"I said, move!" Sesshoumaru ordered again. But again the Lizard-men didn't move. Sesshoumaru gave a bored sigh. A few Lizard-men attacked the small group but Sesshoumaru managed to kill them with ease. Using his Whip Of Light, within moments all the foes were dead and Sesshoumaru calmly continued walking. Jaken was always amazed at the fact the Sesshoumaru could kill without the slightest care. He was starting to pity Inuyasha if Sesshoumaru ever decided to kill him.

* * *

Inuyasha and the group had all stopped by a lake. Shippo was playing in the water. Kirara and Sango were sitting on the water bank as Miroku watched Shippo. Kagome was sitting on a rock a little bit away. Inuyasha came up and sat on the ground next to her. He didn't look at her, nor her him. Inuyasha sat looking at the ground. 

"Kagome?" He started slowly and quietly.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry about my actions before." He looked up at her.

"It's okay" Kagome replied with a smile. Inuyasha smiled back.

* * *

Rin was lying in bed, cuts and bruises covered her face. She shivered from the cold room. The sun was setting for another day. This was killing her. She had to get out. Rin sat on her bed thinking of a way to escape this dreadful place. She looked out the window of the attic room she was put in for the night. The view was beautiful, she could see for miles after miles. She could Inuyasha's forest. If she got there she might be able to find Sesshoumaru. She smiled at the thought of his magnificent silver hair. Then she got a plan and so she waited. Waited for everyone to go to bed. Then, after collecting a huge bundle of bed sheets and covers and basically any fabric she could find, she tied them all together. She got a bit of string she pulled out of a pillow and small piece of fabric and put her best Kimono, which she had hidden for all these years from her captor, and a few pieces of jewellery in it and tied it shut. Sesshoumaru had given her the Kimono and jewellery. Next Rin went to the window and opened it as far as she could, she carefully threw out her homemade bag with her Kimono out the window and next to follow was the long piece of fabric. She tied the end to the curtain pole and climbed out the window, slowly and carefully she made her way out. Doing her best not to get caught she crept round the side of the house and ran down the path to the huge gate at the bottom. Rin, being petite, managed to crawl through a hole between the bars. She sighed. For the last time she looked back to the Lord's house. Her heart went out to those left there. Then she turned round and ran, as fast as she could, as far as she could.

* * *

Sesshoumaru came across a lake. And with it Inuyasha and the group. He looked around the group and his eyes stopped at Kagome. Inuyasha noticed and stood in front of her. The brothers exchanged a glare. Jaken stood at the side of Sesshoumaru. The blue sky slowly fading to black and the moon taking the place of the sun. The air turned icy and the lake water got cold. Inuyasha's group were all huddled round the rock Kagome was on. They looked like cattle to Sesshoumaru. He smirked slightly at the effect he had on the group. Inuyasha continued to glare at his older brother.  
"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said finally. Kagome looked at him. She shivered.  
"Ye... yes?" Kagome replied, a little scared. Sesshoumaru walked forward. Inuyasha growled.  
"That's close enough Sesshoumaru!" His voice hard and filled with hate. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned round. Inuyasha smirked, but then noticed the real reason the Lord had stopped. There was a strange scent in the air.  
"Jaken. Take Ah-Uh. Stay here." Sesshoumaru said, his voice low. Inuyasha looked at them. A female's scream filled the air.  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha ran up to his older brother. Sesshoumaru just stood there. His looked at the necklace in his hand. Inuyasha looked at it.  
"Sesshoumaru... I didn't know you liked necklaces" Inuyasha mocked his brother.  
"Shut your mouth. You filthy half demon!" Sesshoumaru growled. Inuyasha stepped back. He was shocked at the pain in Sesshoumaru's voice. A lone tear fell from Sesshoumaru's eyes. Inuyasha noticed and stepped forward slightly. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha. She also noticed Sesshoumaru was crying.  
"Sesshoumaru...?" Inuyasha said, his tone soft and caring and slightly scared. Sesshoumaru wiped his eyes and put the necklace away. He looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. Their faces were filled with worry and confusion. Sesshoumaru looked forward.  
"It was Rin's" He told them. Pain in his voice.  
"Rin? The human girl that travelled with you?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. Suddenly it made sense to Inuyasha. He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. His brother cared for the girl like she was his child. He had been searching for her since she went missing, but Sesshoumaru hated showing emotion. It was a weakness to him. Another scream filled the air and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha forgot about the first one.  
"C'mon Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru looked at him and smiled only slightly. Then they both ran towards the scream. Leaving the group to catch up on they're own.

* * *

Rin screamed again. She was caught just as she got out the gates. The guards chased her and dragged her back to the house. They beat her with branches and then pinned her to the wall and tortured her using knifes. Her soft flesh was ripped apart as the cold blades sliced it. She was trying not to cry, but now she couldn't help it. Her body shook as violet sobs filled her body. She was feeling weak. She was dying. She coughed.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She shouted and coughed again. The guards pushed her into the wall more. Suddenly they dropped her and ran inside. It was as Rin laying on the ground that she noticed the house alarm was going off. She rolled onto her back and coughed. The night was cold. Salty tears rolled down her face. She never thought she'd die alone. She fought she'd been with Sesshoumaru, she promised him that she would never go. But she was taken. She was gone. And she was never going to see her true Lord again. She cried more. Her body numb now. Reddish-Brown blood stained her kimono. She was glad she wasn't wearing the one Sesshoumaru gave her. She closed her eyes. A male's voice called out her name. She didn't reply. The voice called out again. She slowly opened her eyes and waited from them to focus. She saw a man. Wearing a white and red Kimono and Armour that covered his left shoulder. And a long flowing white sash. She recognised this man.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Lord... Sesshoumaru" She said weakly. He smiled down at her. She smiled back. It was him.  
"Rin... Listen to me. These wounds will kill you. I'm not going to let you suffer so I'm going to kill you, then use Tenseiga to bring you back. Okay?" His voice was almost a whisper. He knew the guards were near. Rin nodded. She smiled and then noticed that Inuyasha stood next to his brother. She was confused. Had they bonded? Were they proper brother's now? She closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru took Tokijin and pushed it through Rin's heart. She died then. He pulled out the sword and put it away. Then he took Tenseiga and he pointed it at Rin. The sword had a blue aura. Sesshoumaru then saw a group of pall-bearer imps. They take away the souls of the dead. He swung his sword and the imps were destroyed. He put the sword away and knelt down and picked Rin up. She opened her eyes. All her wounds were healed. She grinned.  
"Sesshoumaru!" Her voice cheery. They hugged each other. Finally. The girl was safe and happy again.

* * *

Jaken was riding on Ah-Un with Kagome behind him, much to his dislike. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all on Kirara. Ah-Un and Kirara followed Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's scent. Jaken groaned at having to be so close to a mortal again. Finally Ah-Un and Kirara started to land. They gently stopped on the ground and Jaken got off Ah-Un and ran over to where his Lord stood. He noticed a girl. His lord and the girl were embracing, her small body shaking from crying and the cold. Jaken only started to realise hoe cold it was. He shivered. Lord Sesshoumaru stood up and stopped hugging he girl. He turned round and Jaken saw the girl's face. She smiled widely and ran to him.  
"Master Jaken!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms round him. It was he knew who the strange mortal was.  
"Rin?!" He cried, shocked that she could be alive. She grinned again. She looked at Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Ah-Un. She smiled and bowed at them. 

"Erm... Sesshoumaru... Wh...Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, slightly afraid to ask him. Sesshoumaru looked around. He looked at the once closed gate of the house. It was open. Sesshoumaru quickly told Ah-Un and the others to stay there and went to the gate.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?!" Rin cries running after him. "Let me go with you? Please? I know my way around the house." Sesshoumaru hesitated and then, not liking the idea at all, he agreed. Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken, who followed, he wasn't being left behind if a mortal girl got to go with his lord.

* * *

Sesshoumaru ran following the scent of Inuyasha. His younger brother was always like this. Rash and stupid. His techniques of fighting was basically "charging at someone with great haste". Sesshoumaru shook his head in embarrassment. Within a few minutes the trio had found there way to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru stopped at the door.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked. "What is it? What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru pushed her back.  
"Rin. This lord that kept you here. His name?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. Rin looked at him.  
"I... I don't know..." Rin replied. Sesshoumaru walked into the room. The walls were smeared with blood, puddles of thick red liquid on the floor and in the corner. Inuyasha. His tortured and still body lay. Rin walked in behind Sesshoumaru and when she saw Inuyasha's dead body, she screamed. A blood curdling scream.Then the door behind them slammed shut. And they were left in the dark.

* * *

An eerie green light appeared and a scent which Sesshoumaru could never forget. Naraku. He growled lowly and pulled Rin next to him so he could protect her. An evil laugh filled the small, cold room. Rin shuddered. She recognised this laugh. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, fear in her eyes. He always looked so calm, so the sight she saw scared her. Sesshoumaru had pain in his eyes. Pain and anger and Rin knew it was from the death of his brother. The last thing she knew before she was taken years ago was that the brothers had hated each other. Had they changed? Did they grow to love each other in the end? Or was Sesshoumaru hurt and angry because, well, after all Inuyasha was still his little brother...

* * *

A cold, evil voice filled the room, it laughed again. Sesshoumaru growled again and held Rin closer. He just got her back. He wasn't going to lose her again. Finally a figure appeared. Rin gasped. She remember seeing this man before. It was Naraku. He had kidnapped Rin when she was first travelling with Sesshoumaru and Jaken and he used her as a prop in a plan to get Sesshoumaru to kill Inuyasha. Rin looked over at Inuyasha's body once more. It was him. Naraku killed Inuyasha and he posed as the lord that took Rin when she was 8. A sudden crash and Sesshoumaru's arms her head tore her thoughts away. When she looked up she saw Inuyasha's friends and Ah-Un. They had smashed a window and came in. Kagome's reaction to Inuyasha's body killed Rin. She could hardly bare to see it. It was heartbreaking. Kagome ran to Inuyasha. She kept shouting his name and begging him to move. Begging anyone for him to live, but nothing could be done. Sesshoumaru went over to Inuyasha's body and brought out his sword, the one he used on Rin to bring her back. Nothing happened. It didn't work. Kagome sobbed harder. She screamed but nothing could change what happened. It was done. Inuyasha was dead. Gone. Forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah. Not the best ending but I thought going on and on would make the actual story worse. Lol. I was going to go into the fight with Sessoumaru and co. vs Naraku but I didn't really know what to do lol so yeah. This is my first FF. Thank you all for reading. **


End file.
